


FAN ART - Necessity

by GioTanner



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Clothing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nudity, Self-Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, early months with Yusuf as his travelling companion, pre-relationship with Yusuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon that I had in mind: Nicolò in the following months to having abandoned any desire to continue fighting in the ranks of Catholic Christians he begins to be more open (at least with himself) with his own sexuality and to give himself pleasure thinking about his traveling companion.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	FAN ART - Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> I have an account on instagram ( @giotanner95) where I post my Joe x Nicky fan comic, but I couldn't post this because is NSFW, neither on Tumblr or on my ko-fi, so here we are. ♥  
> I hope you'll like this and sorry for my bad english!

[ ](https://ibb.co/jLgZkC0)  
[](https://ibb.co/r6nwLLL)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, pencil and also with colors, because... why not! Support me with FEEDBACK and if you like this drawing follow me on my instagram: @giotanner95  
> It means SO MUCH for me and my little drawings!


End file.
